


Purple Angel

by Merpy_hashbrowns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpy_hashbrowns/pseuds/Merpy_hashbrowns





	Purple Angel

Frisk was on their way to fight Asgore. Since Chara was attached to frisk they had to follow. Frisk found a room that had seven coffins lined up in a row. Even with Chara not wanting to go in. They walked in, all the coffins had a little heart that was a different color. One was red, one was orange etc. The one with the purple heart on it at the very end was glowing.

*Frisk leave it be

*...

*Frisk…I...Just do it…

Frisk giggled ran to the glowing coffin. They opened it which was surprisingly easy to do oddly enough. When they opened it a ghost popped out and Chara for some reason backed up as the ghost appeared.

It was a girl clearly. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, was wearing a yellow and green dress, had a purple aura around her and blushed cheeks like Chara. Without warning the purple ghost started to talk.

_*Long ago, two races ruled over Earth Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_*On the 30th anniversary after the monsters were put in the underground a human child named Chara climbed the Mountain and was never seen again for a long time…_

_*I still remember it like it was yesterday…_

The purple ghost looked down as she said that. Frisk tilted their head wondering why she got sad all of a sudden. The ghost noticed Frisk and looked at them.

_*Oh right I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alice I'm Chara's younger sister. (I'm 7 right now :) )_

Frisk gasped and looked Chara who had tears in their eyes.

*Alice can you see or hear me???

But she didn't respond.

_*Like I was saying they...well we climbed the mountain. Back then (it was 3 years ago) I'd follow them around. Chara got annoyed at that sometimes. Mom sent them out to buy the groceries._


End file.
